Coached
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: When Juvia goes and changes her look for the new year, she grabs the attention of Laxus who oddly starts to over time feel protective of this woman. But, of course, Juvia loves Gray and until Laxus can make any sense out of these feelings, he decides to help coach her in getting the man she wants. But what if soon, he starts to realize, she's what he wants? What if it's too late?
1. Gray-sama and a Mission

**Hey guys! here is a cute little, fun story i've been working on, on the slick side. I was wanting to do more with Juvia because i reeeeeally like Juvia, and i noticed people are starting to ship her and Laxus now (OMG) so i wanted to do something with Laxus and Juvia, maybe not in a much romantic way, but i feel that these two could be a really good friend paring.**

 ** _Fun Fact: Did you know, Bickslow's magic, Seith magic, is also another hidden seven. Seith is a welsh name meaning Seven. Hiro really likes sevens huh..._**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Juvia stared at the image in the mirror and frowned. She wasn't sure if the two pig tails tied to both sides of her temple were really the best thing to wear. She took them down and brushed her hair back out again. She knew that was just something Lucy could wear and look great in the process. When,on the other hand, she just was, obviously, not a pig tail person. She laid her head onto her vanity and sighed. She'd been sitting there for at least an hour now trying to find her knew look of the year. She looked back up to the mirror and stared at her reflection, her long blue hair down and cascading around her as if to mock her that she wasn't succeeding in changing her appearance. She picked up her eye liner and then looked deeply into herself. She wasn't a make up kind of girl, but she knew Lucy wore it. The blonde would show up at the guild dozens of times looking as if she had stepped out of a fashion magazine with perfect hair, and perfect nails, and perfect make up. Juvia on the other hand, skipped those steps and put on nice, but comfortable clothes just really paying attention to only that.

Wait. Why was she comparing herself to Lucy? It really didn't matter whether she did or not, it wasn't going to help her look good this year.

This was the year something good was bond to happen, she just knew it. She went to every fortune teller in Fiore and got the same fortune every time. _Love will be good this year._ Or something along those lines. She had to be prepared for it. That meant, a small change in her attitude and look and she'd have Gray right were she wanted him. So she dared herself to pull the liner to her eye. She looked at it , then back to herself before deciding she was going to do it. She'd read almost every magazine with makeup tutorials she could find and only found one she wanted to try. So she plastered it up to her wall and there it was staring back at her now.

She took it down and held it in front of her face. She knew this was what she needed to do. To get beautiful for her Gray-sama. So, she went straight into it, not once hesitating like she was before. She didn't stop until the eye liner pencil was drawing a thick line right on the waterline of her eye. She did the other eye, and repeated this to her upper lid. She pulled back and stared at herself. It looked weird, but in a good way. She was changing and it just had to take some time getting use to. She took her mascara and applied it to her eyelashes. She had thick and long eyelashes, so a little mascara was all she needed to make them stand out. That's when she looked up at her reflection, and boy did she like what was reflecting back at her, so far. She suddenly thought of something she had and pulled out the drawers of her vanity and grabbed her light blue contacts. She had gotten them for a job acting somewhere she couldn't remember and she hadn't used them since. The contacts were just given to her for the show so, she didn't feel the need to where them all the time. She put one in and watch her face come to life. She placed one hand over her dark blue eye and smiled before adding in the other one.

After adding a nude pink to her lips, Juvia couldn't believe her reflection. She was beautiful and she smiled at that part of herself. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail close to the top of her head, she took her comb and parted a piece and another much smaller one, pulling out her bangs. She tied her hair with an elastic the grabbed a hair pin before pulling the small piece back, and clipping it there. She grinned. Gray wasn't going to be able to take his eyes off her.

Outfit time! She walked over to her closet and frowned at her selection. It was hot outside so her normal choice of clothing was out of the question. She grabbed her black bathing suit like top and pulled it on, she put on a dark blue short sleeved button up shirt with it and left it open. Then she slipped into her dark blue striped skirt and some ankle boots. She grabbed some earrings and then grinned at herself in the mirror.

Juvia was again new and improved.

* * *

Juvia walked to the guild a stood before the doors contemplating if she really was going to walk though those doors like this. She wasn't sure of anyone would approve of her look. More importantly, what would Gray say. She just new he wasn't going to be too keen of her outfit, would he? She was just about to turn and walk back home when a whistle sounded behind her. "Who's the new chick?" a voice said. Juvia knew she heard that voice, but wasn't able to post a picture to it.

Another person shifted their weight, clamping a heel to the pavement below them. "Don't know, but the back of her is hot." Again another voice she wasn't sure if she knew or not. Yet, she took a deep breath and to turned to the now studded faces of Laxus and Bickslow. Or what she could pin as studded faces. Their faces went slack and their eyes went wide, or Laxus' did, she wasn't sure about Bickslow.

"Juvia?" Laxus said, as if he had to hear himself say it in order for him to believe it. Bickslow laughed a little before scratching the back of his head.

"Woah, you look hot today. What's the occasion?" Juvia gave them a smile and decided she'd try to talk to a few other people in the guild other than Cana, Lucy, Erza and Gray.

"Juvi-" she closed her eyes and then shook her head. She'd try and stop that. She wanted people to take her seriously now, which meant, no more third person speaking. "I," she said clearly,"always change my look at the beginning of the new year. I just wanted to try something different for the this year." Bickslow slowly nodded, a small smile visible form under his visor.

"Yeah, it's working out for ya. Didn't know you had such nice legs." He stuck his tongue out and laughed, Laxus nodded beside him.

"Yeah, you look nice." The two walked to the door before turning back to her. "Coming in?" Laxus said, his hand flat on the door. It took her a moment to realize, he was talking to her. That she was still standing there replaying the conversation in her head. She smiled, letting herself have some fun talking to other men in the guild other than Gray.

"Thank you" She said walking into the guild with the two men by her side. The guild was carrying on normally, not paying any attention to the doors really. Juvia looked around to see if Gray made it there yet, scanning the area for her lovely raven haired prince. She was so deep into searching she didn't catch on to what Bickslow said beside her. She turned to him when he suddenly laughed. "I'm sorry" she said with a small blush.

"It's okay. I said, you want to sit with us? We never talked much and though it would be nice to try and change that." Bickslow gave her a grin and she stared at him for a moment before looking over to Laxus. The other man just shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I don't care." He mumbled, walking off towards their normal table. Bickslow stayed behind to wait for her reply. When Juvia looked back once more, peering over the guild in search of her Gray-sama, she was only left empty handed. It seemed that she came a little too early, a little too excited.

She sighed and turned back to Bickslow still standing there with her."Juv-" she cleared her throat and smiled, " I seem to not have anywhere else to go. I suppose a few minutes wouldn't hurt." Bickslow's tongue slipped out and he chuckled his delight.

"Great, come on then." Juvia followed the seith mage over to their table, letting her sit between him and a Freed occupied by a book. Juvia studied his form for a moment, trying to make since of the words she could make visible from over his shoulder. When he cleared his throat, Juvia looked up into his ocean blue eyes. Freed's expression was stung with a look of surprise.

"Ah, Juvia-san." He looked over to Laxus as if silently asking him why she was here. Laxus silently replied, pointing at Bickslow. The seith mage smirked and threw his arm around Juvia's shoulders.

"Why not keep her?" Bickslow said. Freed laughed nervously and set his book down.

"Yes, but is there a reason why she's here? There's normally no one who sits here." Bickslow wrapped both arms around her and gave a tight claiming squeeze.

"She's here because i invited her." Juvia laughed off Bickslow, slightly pushing him off her as the same time Evergreen came and sat with them.

"Really, this surly is interesting. Good morning, Juvia." Juvia's smile widened when Evergreen spoke to her. She immediately replied. Evergreen sighed and smiled. "I don't mind, it's actually nice not to be the only female at this table. Conversations can get really boring when the only thing you hear is either new rune writings, babes around town and..." she looked over to Laxus as he was slumped over a glass of beer, no input what so ever. She shook her head and continued, "Nothing."

Bickslow frowned at her as he crossed his arms over his chest after pushing his visor up. "Yeah, well who wants to hear about whatever you have to talk about." Evergreen glared at him and slapped a hand onto his visor, covering his face again.

"Ugh! Keep that damn thing closed! No one wants to see that disgusting face of yours!" Bickslow's lips formed into a smirk as he took grasp of Juvia again.

"Juvia-chan does!" Juvia turned to him asking about the visor to change the subject. Bickslow just pushed it back to the top of his head and flashed her his neon green eyes. " I creep some people out and it's to protect that delicious looking soul of yours." Juvia cautiously put a hand on her chest. Evergreen just rolled her eyes.

"He can't see your soul, he's teasing you." Juvia smiled a bit in relief, revealing her handy work this morning to Evergreen. "Oh, Juvia are you wearing make up?" She asked, taking note of she straight dark lines around her eyes. Juvia went to reply when the doors to the guild opened. She turned her attention as a few people flooded in. Juvia kept her eyes on her target, waiting for her prince to come in and sweep her away.

When Natsu came in stomping with a laughing Lucy behind him, she knew Gray had to be close. Sure enough him and Erza walked in just after. Gray had his hands tucked deep into his pockets and was walking over to his normal table. Her heart immediately fluttered and she couldn't help herself from staring. She had to get over there to her Gray-sama, and fast. What would he think of her new outfit? Would he like it? Would he think she was trying too hard. Although she was pretty much desperate at this point, all she really wanted was for Gray to look at her.

Juvia watched as Gray sat down next to Lucy and said something to her that made her laugh again and Natsu retorted with harsh curse , pointing his finger at Gray and making the Ice mage frown. That's when Erza stepped in, striking them both across the head. Juvia smiled and almost stood before she realized every eye at the table she was sitting at was staring at her.

Laxus smirked and chugged down a little beer. Juvia wondered how he got it so early. She remembered Mira saying it wasn't good to drink alcoholic drinks early in the morning at that she wasn't supposed to do so until lunch time. Yet, Laxus and Cana were the main people that she could recall to drink such items in the morning. Laxus nodded his head to team Natsu's table, setting his beer cup down. "You can go if you like. We're not gonna keep you all to ourselves." Juvia thanked him quickly and excused herself up and began the seemingly long walk to Gray's side.

Bickslow watched her go and frowned at Laxus. "Hey! I invited her for a reason!" Freed reopened his book and focused back on his foreign language.

"Right, to get into her pants." Bickslow clicked his tongue against his teeth and looked away mumbling something the rest of the table could careless to decipher. Laxus just kept his eyes on the retreating water mage. He put his glass to his lips, getting one last look of her before turning his attention back on his team.

* * *

Juvia walked over to team Natsu's table and tapped Gray's shoulder. Everyone's attention snapped up to her, their expression's changed a lot like Laxus' earlier. Erza opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Lucy's gushing

"Juvia! Wow, you look...sexy." Juvia blushed and smiled at her.

"i just changed my image for this year." Erza gave her a sweet smile and nodded her approval.

"Although you're showing a lot more skin than usual. You look nice. I assume this is for a certain Ice mage who's gaping obviously at you." Juvia looked down in front of her to see Gray's mouth open, but no words escaping.

When he realized he had been caught he started to stammer nonsense. "Uh, yuh...um. Right.. Juvia." He mumbled after she smiled at him, "What do you want?" Juvia took in a deep breath and formed the sentence she'd been wanting to say to him for a long time now. She took in a deep breath and grabbed his arm, pulling him up with her.

"I was wondering if Gray-sama would like to go on a mission with ju- me?" Gray's face flushed and he turned away quickly when he noticed his arm deep in cleavage.

"Uh, i um- i've got a mission to go already." he mumbled. "Sorry." Juvia's face fell a little and she let go of his arm.

"Is it okay if i go with you?" Gray kept his eyes away from the tempting figure in front of him. He need her to go away now before he do something he'd regret.

"No." he quickly snapped. "I just want to go with my team." Juvia looked up to him and noticed that he wouldn't look her in the eye. His eyes targeted at everywhere besides her's. She frowned and turned to walk away.

"Oh..Juvia understands." she didn't even try to correct her grammar, finding it pretty useless now. When she looked up she was surprised to see Laxus standing in front of her. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face was twisted in a small scowl. Juvia thought she had forgotten something at the table and it had angered Laxus that he had to be the one to return it to her, but he just turned and nodded for her to come with him. She watched as he walked off back to his table and realized he wanted her to follow.

When she turned back to Team Natsu, their face all had mixed expressions. Lucy was frowning at Gray, probably mad at him for how he handled himself a few minutes ago. Erza looked puzzled, wondering why Laxus came all the way over to their table, just to get Juvia to follow him. Back to his table at that. Natsu was...well Natsu just sitting there not fazed by anything. And Gray was a little surprised at Laxus' actions, but still not looking at Juvia.

Juvia sighed and turned, walking away, back to Laxus's table. Bickslow welcomed her back with another tight hug, but she didn't even try to pry him off. She didn't understand what happened. Did Gray not like her out fit? Did her think it was too revealing like Erza said it was? She felt disgusted with herself. She knew she shouldn't have gone out the house like this.

As if to read her thoughts Laxus sighed and leaned into to her, grabbing her attention. "Look back over to the table. Don't looked fast, just sneak a quick glance over your shoulder. Be discrete with it." Juvia slightly turned her head, following Laxus' instructions, catching Gray's eyes on her. Her heart fluttered again as their eyes locked. Gray immediately turned away with a blush on his cheeks. When Juvia turned back to Laxus, he was smirking.

"He definitely liked what he saw." Evergreen said, pressing a cup of coffee to her lips. "Men can be so immature with their feelings. An un-honest man is a man who doesn't understands what he's got. Clear evidence to as why he hasn't acknowledged your feelings yet." Juvia Looked down to her fingers fumbling with her button up shirt.

"Does that mean Gray-sama likes Juv- me?" Evergreen set her coffee cup down and looked closely at Team Natsu's table. Freed's voice came in form behind his book.

"It would appear to anyone other than you, that he doesn't." Juvia's face flashed with sadness before Freed added. "Though, on close inspection, Gray shows the same qualities of a young man interested in you than a man who doesn't have any feelings towards you." Freed set his book down and looked at Juvia with a smile. "In other words, yes, it could be a possibility that he could develop feelings for you because as of right now, he doesn't know if he's grateful or annoyed by your presence."

"Which is why." Bickslow came in, taking her chin into his hand and turning Juvia's face towards his, "You've gotta hit him hard with the feelings. Make him fall in love." Juvia's eyes sadden as her head dropped a little in Bickslow's grasp.

"Ju- i've been trying hard to make Gray-sama fall in love." She mumbled. Laxus looked back over to the said man's table and caught them all watching them. As a matter of fact, almost the whole guild was giving them amused expressions, listening on their conversation.

"Then you need to try harder." Laxus said. When he stood up he nodded for Juvia to follow him. Bickslow let her go and she stood up, trailing after the older man.

"Where are we going?" She asked when he walked over to the mission board.

"It's not we, it's you." Laxus turned towards her after pulling off a job request and handed it to her. "You're gonna walk over there and demand Gray to go on Job with you." Juvia stared at him for a moment. Wouldn't that make things worse, just forcing him to go with her. She wanted him to go with her because that was of something he wanted to do. Though before she doubted herself again she nodded. She was gonna try and follow Laxus's advice. Yes, she was going to make sure Gray was going to go on a mission with her. She wanted more than anything to be alone with her Gray-sama.

She took the took the job out of Laxus's hands and waltzed over to Gray's table holding out the mission to him. Laxus watched as Gray looked away for a moment, but Juvia grabbed his shoulder shoving the job request back in his view path. Gray said something that made Erza fuss at him. The red haired mage slapping the back of his head. When she finished scolding him, Gray sighed and stood up. He mumbled something to Juvia and she cheered, smiling big and proud.

Laxus chuckled softly and turned to go back to his table before something soft pressed into his back. Small slender arms wrapped themselves around his torso and he was squeezed. "Thank you, Laxus-san" a sweet voice whispered. The arms let him go and the warmth on his back disappeared. Laxus turned to look over his shoulder, watching Juvia run back off towards Gray and clamp her arms around his. Gray flinched a little, but let her do what she pleased as the two walked off out the guild.

Laxus walked over to his table and took a seat next to Evergreen. The young woman looked up at him with and amused smirk. "Why'd you want us to help her?" She asked slowly, in order to fully get his answer. Laxus just shrugged.

"Why'd you listen to me when i asked you to?" He grumbled back his reply. Freed looked up from his book the same time Bickslow chuckled and said, "because she's so adorable!"

Freed gave Laxus a deep look, a small smile on his lips. "Maybe it was the same reason why you wanted to help her." Freed said, Laxus looked over to him and waited for Freed to continue. "Because, she's the type of person, no matter how gruff you are, you just can't leave her alone." Laxus turned away letting those words sink in. Maybe that was the case.

 _"Gray-Sama, Ju-I really want to go on a mission with you! Please, just this one."_

 _"I...i already said i had something to do Juvia.."_

 _"But i want to be alone with Gray-sama! Ju- I want to go with you on a mission. Please Gray-sama, just this once."_

 _"i...i don't kno-"_

 _"Gray, why don't you just be honest! The poor girl just wants to spend some time with you. It's the least you can do for everything she'd done for you."_

 _"...Fine, but just this one."_

 _"Yay! Thank you Gray-sama!"_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _"Thank you, Laxus-san."_

* * *

 **So there you have it my little Juvia x Gray action going on, i do, though would like to add in some Laxus and Juvia moments too, or better let make it a Juvia X Laxus story, but for right now. It's Juvia and Gray. So Yeah. Maybe i'll do a poll or something later.**

 **Next Chapter...i'll post maybe tomorrow. It's already halfway done. I just want to see if you guys enjoy it so far.**


	2. Gray-sama and a Baby

**Hellllllllllo! My fellow fan-fictioners! Today i give you the second chapter of Coached. I love this story and may update it again this week...i'm not sure.**

 **Be prepared for a few more updates this week because my first state test is over and my head isn't crammed with English III Objectives anymore. YAY! I was meaning to post this yesterday but we had a freaking Tornado in the sky and i wasn't about to post under those conditions. Thank Mavis it didn't touch down and everything is alright.**

 **You guys can now follow me back again on Twitter. I post Updates on my Updates (XD) so if you want sneak peeks, writing tips, and updates on the next story i'm going to be posting, just follow me. MehrixXGajeel-LucyXx. Tada!**

 **Also don't forget my second account is now open for show. xXGrayGajeelLaxusXx. This contains all my one-shots and the stories that i'm remaking, including _I See Myself in Daddy's arms_. So go follow that account too! At the moment it just as my two main stories, but still go follow it. **

**Anyway, i'm done yapping.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and Enjoy.**

* * *

Juvia quickly packed her clothes and smiled greatly at the Job request sitting on her dresser. She knew she had to do her best to make sure, everything was going to go right on this job. All the times she wanted to be alone with Gray, this was the perfect time to get him to fall in love.

She threw her bag over her shoulder and smiled at the many Gray's surrounding her. "I'll come back, not needing to wish you were the real thing anymore." she whispered into one of their ears. She grinned brightly at him and closed the door to her Fairy Hills room.

She stepped down into the hallway and trotted on down the stairs. She was a few minutes early so she had enough time to calm herself down before she came face to face with the love of her life. She walked the streets of Magnolia, her back bouncing as she walked. Her happy mood couldn't be taken away from her. In fact it brightened the moment she caught the sight of spiked blonde hair and broad shoulders. She ran up and launched herself onto those shoulders.

The movement caught the man off guard, making him stumble a little and quickly clamp his Hands around her arms that were wrapped around his neck. "Laxus-san~" a voice sweetly cooed into his ear. He relaxed recognizing that voice and sighed. Juvia's legs kicked behind him as she tried her best to hang on, noticing she was actually a good bit off the ground. She stopped struggling after a moment. Laxus looked over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Stuck?" When she nodded, Laxus let out a belly laugh. "Okay, hold on." Laxus took her arms and slowly peeled her off. Juvia's feet slowly planted themselves onto the concrete.

"Thank you." She mumbled. Laxus turned around and took her bag out of her hands.

"On your way to the mission with Gray?" he asked. Juvia nodded as he started walking that way with her. "I walk you there." he said. In all honesty, he didn't know why he wanted to walk with her, but he knew that being around this woman made him feel possessive in a way that was a little unsettling. To want to protect that small body, to want to see a cheerful smile on her face in a way that he would have cared less about had she not been in front of the guild the day before.

Today Juvia's hair was again in the ponytail she had yesterday and a white sun hat on her head that she had to fix a few times. Her legs were covered in a long white dress with pink flowers printed on it. The dress had high slits on either side starting right at her thighs. Her feet were covered in cute little sandals with little bows on them. Her makeup was as innocent as it was the day before, but they were nicely done with a thin line of eyeliner and a bit of mascara. Her lips the same nude pick color.

Laxus walked with her the whole way to the station for the most part, quiet. He asked her was she able to get some sleep last night from all the excitement which she reply to with a grin and a bold "Nope!" Laxus laughed at that, realizing he was being enchanted by this woman. He was laughing at almost everything she said and he smiled when she did. It slightly creeped him out.

Before the made it completely to the station, Laxus stooped shortly and dug into his pocket and pulled out a communication lacrima. He handed it to her and smiled. "If you need anything, just call me. It's only voice chat, but that should be enough." Juvia opened her hands for Laxus to plant the small blue lacrima into her hands.

She smiled wide and hugged him again. "Thank you Laxus-san!" He sighed and patted her head.

"You're welcome."

When they made it to the station, Gray was already there, his back pushed to the side of the ticket booth, waiting for Juvia to show up. His head slowly rose and their eyes connected. He gave her a slight smile then noticed the larger man standing beside her. His face flashed for a moment, a bit of confusion in his eyes before he pushed off the wall and walked over. Juvia turned to Laxus and thanked him once more as she went to go meet halfway with Gray. At some point, Laxus couldn't remember, she had taken her bag back and was now on her way. Laxus watched as Gray took the bag out of her hands and they boarded the train.

Laxus, now seeing Juvia was fine, turned on his heel and went to walk away when he suddenly got the feeling to turn right back around. He frozen in his spot as his body moved on his own and turned just in time to see Juvia's face in the window. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pulled into a tight smile. She was waving, her small hand swaying Laxus' way. He stared at her for a moment as her eyes opened and their stare connected. Laxus let go of a soft breath and raised a hand waving her off. The train let off a loud whale and before he would have liked it to, it surged on pulling Juvia with it. He watched it completely leave this time, not taking his eyes off it until it was completely out of his line of vison.

Juvia sat down in her seat smiled to herself. She was grateful to Laxus for helping her have this wonderful opportunity with Gray and would have a hard time expressing her gratitude. She had a big debt to repay for this.

Gray looked over to her from his place in front of her. "You okay?" He asked after a moment. Juvia snapped her head up and nodded.

"Ju- I'm okay. Gray-sama did you pack enough for a week?" Gray nodded this time.

"Yeah, I actually packed extra." Juvia cocked her head to the side giving him a slight confused expression. Gray just smirked. "I strip." he fed her. Juvia's cheeks lite up immediately.

"Oh, yeah! Right. Gray-sama must lose a lot of clothes because of his habit?" Gray thought about it for a moment. Most of the time it was just shirts that he could never keep up with, so he supposed she was right. He went through shirts pretty fast, yet it really didn't bother him.

"Well, yeah" he said, turning to the window. The scene of Juvia brightly waving at Laxus flashed in his head. It made him wonder what their relationship was, the said dragon slayer even walked her to the train station. "Are you and Laxus friends?" his curiosity got the better of him and his lips couldn't help forming the words. Before yesterday, he hadn't seen Juvia anywhere close to him other than a few times during the Grand Magic Games.

Juvia tipped her finger under her chin and tilted her head back. "I would hope so." She mumbled. Gray frowned a little.

"Really, why so?"

"Laxus helped ju- me when I was sad Gray said he didn't want to go on a mission with me." Gray mentally slapped himself. He cringed a little and kept his head to the window between the two of them.

"Right, so you want him to be friends with you because of that?" Juvia nodded and gave Gray a bright smile that kind of pissed him off.

Juvia's face fell a little though as she looked away. "I'm not sure if I'd be able to befriend Laxus-san. He seems like a very isolated person, I couldn't possibly become someone to him like his teammates."

Gray clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth and turned completely to her. "Then why don't you just ask him." he snapped a little harsher than he intended. When he realized what he did his face tightened and so did his chest. What the heck was this? Juvia noticed the tone in his voice change and she smiled even brighter looking at him.

"Is Gray-sama Jealous?" Gray's face lite up at her words and he snapped his head away from her.

"What the hell! No I'm not jealous, do whatever you want. I don't care!" Juvia smirked and leaned in, planting her dainty hands on his legs, not realizing how this affected Gray, making him blush deeper.

"Evergreen-san said men aren't honest with their feelings" Gray huffed a little, keeping his arms locked, crossed on his chest and his head turned away from the tempting woman in front of him.

"Well I'd like for you to tell Evergreen-san to shut it." Juvia just hummed a little and leaned back in her seat. She knew better.

Laxus tugged himself to the guild and planted himself at his normal table. Freed, today was talking lightly with Evergreen when he came to sit with them and Bickslow was yet to make it. Evergreen turned to him and smiled. She went to open her mouth then she let out a loud sneeze. Laxus watched as she lifted her head up and wiped under her nose.

"What the heck was that." she said. Laxus sighed and turned away from her.

"It's probably from wearing such little clothes." Evergreen frowned at him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You..." she bristled roughly. Laxus just stared away as Evergreen shook him violently, slurring obscenities at him. Freed was sitting in front of him and was giving him an odd look. When Laxus took notice and lightly set Evergreen back in her seat, he raised an eyebrow at him as a way to ask why he was giving him such a look.

"I was just wondering why you didn't say anything to Evergreen when she grabbed you. Normally you would have glared or at least growl at her to get her to let go. Instead you let her do whatever. Are you not feeling well this morning?" Laxus shrugged one good time before leaning back a little.

"Don't worry about it." he mumbled. Freed decided to drop the subject and instead ask about the blue haired water mage that he knew was on his mind.

"Did you manage to safely walk her to her destination?" Evergreen snapped her head towards Laxus and pushed her glasses on to her face, an amused smirk playing across her lips.

"Oh," she mumbled. "You walked Juvia to the train station?" Laxus's face didn't change as he stared into god knows whatever.

"Yes, I did and yes she made it safely. She should be making it to her job site in a little while." he tone came out irritated, but it only added on to Freed and Evergreen's amusement. Before the conversation could carry on, Master appeared on top of the second floor, catching Laxus' glance. When he nodded his head back towards his office, Laxus stood and dismissed himself. "Old man's calling. I'll be back." he mumbled.

Juvia and Gray were let off at the front of the station in east clover town. Juvia turned to him and smiled. "We should get going" she said, taking out the job request. "The request says we need to meet at house close by to the station. The description say is a tall cottage with large herds of hay around it." Gray nodded and started a steady pace down the hill the station was planted on.

"Alright, let's go." He said. Juvia suppressed a squeal and followed after him. She couldn't help the feeling of completion Gray gave her. She grinned and latched on to his arm as they made it down the steady slope. Gray let her hang on wondering why all of a sudden he was fine with her clinginess. It made his head ache anytime he pictured her cling like this to someone else. More specifically, her hanging on to Laxus like this. It burned into his brain and it made him want to go ape shit.

Juvia looked up to Gray to see the harsh stare in his eyes. She noticed that he was acting a little aggravated since they left. She thought maybe it was because she was hanging on to him too much. She didn't want to be so clingy, but she couldn't suppress instinct. She let go of his arm, much his dismay and gave him a bright smile instead. Gray sighed and crossed his now empty arms over his chest.

The cottage stood out pretty badly. At the end of the slope, there it was surrounded by maybe hundreds of rolls of hay. It was pretty far from all the other houses and it was quite a surprise anyone would know it was out here. Gray cringed as Juvia pulled his arm towards an old shack that looked as if it was just about to fall apart anytime soon. This really couldn't be the client? Could it?

When Juvia walked up to the shack she knocked upon the door, the whole house shook vigorously. Gray flinched back as the door was swung open and an old woman stood in the door way. Juvia smiled at the old woman and crouched to her level. "Hello, we're mages from Fairy Tail. You sent a request?" The old woman's face twisted into a scowl and she retch up and slapped a hand onto Juvia's head. It happened to fast, Gray didn't have time to react. Juvia grabbed her head in slight plain and lost her balance, tumbling back off her feet. Gray quickly grabbed her, holding her back in his arms. He frowned up to the client. The old woman was clenching onto a crane as she frowned back at them

"Don't mock my height dear." she scolded. Juvia nodded and snapped back onto her feet, standing beside Gray. Behind the old woman was a lot of young children ranging from two years of age to about eight.

"Oh! Granma! No, don't answer the door please! Come back inside let me handle it!" A young woman hurried to the door pressing her hands onto the old woman's shoulders. She franticly guided her back into the room asking her to prepare some tea. When she turned back to Juvia and Gray she sighed. Juvia could tell the woman wasn't too far in age from her and Gray. Probably in her mid-twenties. "I'm so sorry for whatever she did. Please, come in, come in." Juvia bowed excusing herself for intruding. Gray did the same and cautiously stepped inside, looking out for little baby hands and toes.

The children were all scattered around the floor, staring their doe eyes up at them. Juvia wondered why there were all so many children. They all ranged in appearances so it was hard to tell if they were all siblings. She doubted it though. There was at least twelve of them.

The woman from before closed the door and led them to a few chairs crowding around a small area. "Please, take a seat. I'll be right back." she said, bowing and walking out the room. When she left, Juvia turned her attention back to Gray.

"I didn't think the request paper specified what kind of object we are to guard-" Juvia stared at Gray as he already had his own attention occupied. She blinked a few times to make sure what she was real but every time her eyes opened, the sight was still in front of her. Gray was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, children climbing all over his legs and the back of the seat. There was a few children pulling at his hair and others pulling his cheeks or sitting in his lap. Juvia couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her lips. Although normally she'd be jealous of the little children, however Gray's condition was too funny to get mad over.

The woman from before panicked the moment she stepped into the door. "Oh my, I'm so sorry they're all over you! Yuki, Bella, Kian, please stop pulling the kind man's hair!" she set down a saucer filled with cups of tea and rushed over to Gray, pulling the little kids one by one off of him. Gray just waved her off patting the head of a young girl in his lap.

"Its fine." he said through pulled cheeks, "they're not hurting anything." The woman took a hesitant step back, a worried look still on her face.

"Yes but-" Gray smiled up at her.

"Its fine, could you tell us about the mission though?" The woman gave him a long look before she sighed and walked over to an empty chair, taking a seat. A small child walked over to Juvia and threw his arms up. Juvia tilted her head to the side before placing her hands under his arms and lifted him off the floor. This seemed to please the young boy which placed a smile upon Juvia's face. She sat him in her lap and immediately he went to grab at her hat. The woman watched him with a small smile.

"I'm surprised." She said. "The children here have all lost their parents at some point in time. I was expecting for them to be shy around new people but they seem to like you two a lot. Excuse me for my rudeness, my name is Silaice. Nice to meet you." Juvia smiled over at her.

"Juvia, and this is my partner Gray Fullbuster." She said. She had always wanted to say those words and did a cheerful dance within her head. The woman bowed at them and thanked them. The children watched her with confused eyes. This must have been the first time they've seen her like this. Juvia felt her heart ache out to them. It must be terrible not having a mother and a father. Juvia wouldn't know, she didn't remember too much of her parents.

Silaice lifted her head and took a stand. "If you would follow me, I will show you to the reason behind this request." Juvia stood up with the young boy in her hands softly placing him on the ground. Gray did the same, just having to set more kids down than Juvia. It made her chuckle again, making Gray blush and look away.

They followed Silaice into a small room at the back of the shack. "We recently have found a young child placed on our door step." she said as she slowly opened the door to a small room with the tiniest baby Juvia had ever seen. Silaice walked over and soothed his small kicking legs and arms back to their places on the futon he was laying on. "Though we'd like to keep him, we have no room for another child here. We're already low on money and the children we have here now, have a rough enough time as it is here. I believe it's best to just send him off to another shelter who would be able to take care of him."

Juvia nodded understanding where this was all going. "So Silaice-san wants J- Gray and me to take this baby safely to the shelter." The older woman nodded her head and picked the small child up.

"If it isn't too much to handle." Gray smiled and placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"We can handle it. Taking care of a child shouldn't be any harder than taking care of Natsu." Juvia chuckled at this, making the woman tilt her head in confusion.

"Well then, I'll be leaving him in your care." Silaice said, handing the baby into Juvia's arms. The water mage fumbled a bit, not know exactly how to hold a young child. Gray grabbed her from behind and fixed her arms a bit.

"Here, you have to support his head with the crook in your arm your elbow makes." Juvia blinks away her confusion as Gray fixes her arms to hold the small child. Juvia looks down at him with a warm smile. Gray smiles down at them before turning to Silaice. "We'll take good care of him."

The young woman escorts them out to the front door and hands them both a bag. "This has everything in it you'll need. Dippers, a change of clothes, and three bottles for him to fed off of. Thank you so much again." Juvia smiles up at her.

"It's never a problem."

For a while they had just stood outside the train station, unsure of where to go. Tucked into one of the pockets of the bag Silaice gave them, was a map showing them where to go. Neither of them could read the map, and for the most part they could only just sit around, bouncing the baby and making sure he didn't start fussing.

Juvia couldn't help, but sigh. If all they did was just sit around all day, she wouldn't have a lot of time to charm her Gray-sama. She looked over at him peering over the map for maybe the thousand time. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I should have talked it over with Silaice-san on where we had to go." Gray didn't look up.

"Then I'm sorry too. I didn't either." Juvia went to reply, but the baby interrupted them. She began to bounce him again to sooth his cries.

Gray stood up suddenly. "I'll go ask around. Maybe someone would know something about a shelter on the other side of Bosco." Juvia nodded and watched him walk off. Juvia sighed, looking back to the small child in her arms. She had been feeling something poking her in side for a while. She shifted the baby to the side and dug into her pocket, pulling out a lacrima. Her eyes widen.

"Laxus-san." She grinned and began to power it up. Within seconds Laxus replied.

"Juvia? Everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything is fine. Gray-sama and I are just a little lost at the moment. Do you know anything about a shelter on the northern side of Bosco?"

"A Shelter?" He repeated. There was a moment of silence before Laxus replied, "I think so. Melton's Shelter. If you take the train to the mountains, about a mile from there should a large Shelter with Melton's written in big green letters. Did that help?" Juvia smiled just as Gray was coming back, scratching his head.

"Thank you Laxus-san! That helped greatly." Gray planted next to her and frowned. Juvia went to disconnect before Laxus cut in.

"Juvia, I may not be home when you get back." Juvia's arms drooped. "How long do you think your mission will last?" Juvia looked up to Gray. He had turned his back to her, looking in the opposite direction.

"Maybe just the rest of the day."

"Well if you get back tonight, you'd might make it in time. Master has a mission for me in Minstrel." Juvia started to bounce her knee when the baby began to make a few fussing noises.

"Why so far away?" Laxus sighed.

"I don't know. I don't have much details on the mission myself. Just be prepared to not see me when you get back." Juvia frowned, looking down to her sandals.

"Okay, Laxus-san."

Laxus could hear the disappointment in her voice, and he hated it. It made him angry that he was upsetting her even if it couldn't be helped. He didn't want Juvia to ever be upset because of him and late alone was enough to confuse him even more. Freed was looking over with and raised eyebrow. Laxus cleared his throat and looked away from him. "Look if you get back in time, you might be able to go on the mission with me."

"OH HO!" Freed yelled from behind him. Laxus shot him a glare.

Juvia immediately perked up. "Really!? Ju- I'll make sure I make it back in time!" Gray snapped his head over and went to cut in.

"Hold on-"

"Thank you Laxus-san!" Laxus laughed and bid her good-bye.

Juvia snapped up and looked down at Gray. "Let's go!" Gray stared at her as she gathered everything and took off to the ticket booth. He jumped up and ran after her.

"We don't even know where to go!" When Juvia spun around Gray's whole face fell.

"Laxus-san told me!" She was beaming. Glowing.

All because of _him._


	3. Gray-sama and an Arguement

**This story will be one of my main focuses along with Guilty Awoke and Married at First Sight. I Want to get those finished so I've been in crunch mode all week, working out the chapter outlines and ending the polls. This story's outline is complete so all i have to do now is finish u and type up all the remaining chapters. As for the others , they may get updates, but it'll mostly just be those three. I find that if i do it that way, i can finally complete my all stories before I move and college and have to give them up. That's a year and a half. *Sigh* Lots of work.**

 **Thank you guys for understanding and love ya!**

 **Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

It bothered Gray. It really bothered Gray. It hurt him a bit too much on the inside to know that Juvia cared so much about Laxus. Why was she so passionate about Laxus? Why did she care about Laxus so much? What was so wonderful, amazing, super, freaking Magical about Laxus Dreyar? If anything, to Gray, he's always been a know it all. He's always been the big ass bully of the Guild. Laxus was the cheeky bastard who set himself above everyone else in the guild but his team. Why was that something Juvia damn near worshiped? Okay…that was hypocritical, but it really bothered him!

Was Juvia developing feelings for Laxus? Was she slowly seeing he was actually a pretty decent guy who deep inside was one of the softest lovers out there. He's actually someone who thought higher of everyone else in the guild, including his team? Was she realizing that Laxus actually was just one big ass teddy bear? Did Juvia want to hold that big ass teddy bear at night… did she want to sleep wi- what is wrong with him!?

Gray gripped his head and groaned. He had to come to terms with what he was dealing with here. Was he being jealous? No. Hell no! No way! Juvia and Laxus. Why would he even consider that? There was no way Juvia would even think about Laxus in that light. He wasn't the type of guy to settle down with anyone anyway. Laxus didn't even look like 'lover' kind of guy. Teddy bear his ass.

Gray smirked. Juvia was dedicated to him. Juvia was in love with him. That was the whole reason why she was on this mission with him. He had nothing to worry about…like if he was worried, which he wasn't. Juvia was his…friend. She wasn't in love with Laxus. Ha!

Juvia and Laxus….Now that he thought about it, they actually made a really cute couple. Their kids would be pretty good looking. Lord Mavis, sweet baby Mavis! What was wrong with his head!?

Gray couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask.

Juvia was sitting in front of him, bouncing the baby on her knee. She looked like a natural taking care of the small infant. It made him smile on the outside. Inside, he was a mess. He tapped his foot in time with her knee. She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side.

Was everything alright with him? Juvia had been watching his expressions from the time they had boarded the train and every time she would look up at him, he had a brand new expression. She was a bit worried there was something he was battling with in his head. She smiled up at him when their eyes locked in on each other. "Are you okay, Gray-sama?" Gray flinched back and turned to the window..

"No." he said bravely. Juvia frowned, looking down to the baby as he slowly started to cry a little. She focused on him for a moment, looking into the bag for a bottle. She fumbled with it for a moment. With only one hand, she struggled with holding the baby and digging for the milk bottle. Gray sighed and took the young child out her arms, cradling him in his own. Juvia thankfully smiled at him and grabbed the bottle out. She handed it to Gray and he took it, pressing the nipple to the baby's mouth.

For a moment they were both withdrawn and quiet. The silence seemed to calm their conflicting emotions inside momentarily. Gray looked up and decided it would best to just up right in ask her what she thought about Laxus herself. He knew battling it within his mind wasn't going to solve anything. His mind could care less what she thought about Laxus, but truth be told, his stupid heart tightened the moment he even thought about Juvia in love with Laxus. He hated it and he wanted her to deny every accusation he had about her.

He sucked it up and opened his mouth. "Juvia," he started. The water mage looked up to the sound of her name and waited for him to continue. Gray sighed. It was now or never. "What do you feel towards Laxus?" Gray waited on the slap in the face, but it never came. Instead Juvia only looked at him. Gray blinked a few times. Maybe he never said anything. "Uh..Juvia." she nodded. "What do you feel towards Laxus?" She says nothing. Gray sighs and looks the other way. "You heard me that time for sure." Juvia looked down and played with her fingers, fumbling a little with them.

"I don't know." Gray narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't know?"

"No." Gray leans back in his seat and laughs to himself. Juvia watches his expression. He's laughing to himself. He's actually chuckling. She knows he's really upset now.

"You don't know. What do you mean you don't know? Do you take me for a fool, I know just how you look at that prick. You look at him like you like him or something. You act like he's all high and mighty. I know you're in love with him. I know you want to be with him!" Juvia stared at him.

To say she was confused would be shying completely behind the bush. Juvia looked down to her hands and bit her lip, hard enough that it drew blood. She couldn't feel the pain it anyway. She closes her eyes and wipes her lip.

They don't say anything for a long while. The announcer from the train announces that their destination was in sight and that they were three miles from the stop. Gray taps his foot angrily on the ground. It worries Juvia more than greatly. She took the baby from him and held the child into her chest.

"Gray," She says slowly as she finally looks up at him. He doesn't look back. "Are you Jealous?" Gray snaps his head to her.

"Jealous of what?"

"Laxus-san." Gray laughs, blowing out a long puff of air. Now he was pissed. He was livid. Why wouldn't she just say if she liked him or not. He just made an utter fool of himself and she doesn't say a thing on wither or not she even liked Laxus the way he thought she did. Gray wanted to punch himself in the gut. He wanted to reverse time and just make it to where he said nothing about the matter as a whole. He could care less who or what Juvia liked. It didn't matter to him. He had been telling himself the whole time that he felt nothing towards Juvia and when shit hits the fan, he contemplates if he truly does.

No!

Things had to go back the way they were. Back to the time when Juvia's life didn't affect his. Back to the time when he could actually understand his own feelings. Forget Laxus. Juvia could date anyone she wanted. It didn't matter to him. It didn't matter. It didn't matter. It didn't matter. It _still_ _doesn't_ _matter_.

He sucked in a breath. He was tired of feeling unsure about everything. Now it was time to face the truth, "Juvia," he started slowly. "I, in no shape, form, or fashion will ever, love you." Juvia's world seemed to come to a complete stop. She stared at him. Gray stared back with a hardness in his eyes she had never seen before directed to her. "So if that's what this mission was for, you can focus on the real job now and get things done so we can go back home tonight." Juvia said nothing.

Even though her heart seemed to drop to the lowest pit of her stomach and disappear, she couldn't find herself to do nothing but smile and look back up to Gray. His eyes widen as not a tear fell from her eye or a whine came from her mouth. Juvia just smiled at him and nodded. "Juvia understands, Juvia will try not to bother you, Gray- _san_ , anymore on this mission." Gray clenched his teeth together.

In the end, he got what he wanted didn't he?

* * *

As they made it to the northern side of Bosco, Juvia hopped off the train with the baby in her arms. Ever since the argument, she hasn't said a word to Gray. He watches her out the corner of his eye. He wants to say something so bad, but he knew the moment something slips from this throat he can't take it back. Juvia doesn't once look back at him. He sighs and keeps the walk to the shelter continuously quiet.

The shelter came into view quickly, with flashing bright green letters, just as Laxus had said. Juvia grinned thinking about how she'd have to call him on the train again. Maybe he'd get annoyed by her bothering him so much. She frowned to herself just thinking about Laxus becoming so annoyed with her like Gray had become with her. She shrugged the thought off and decided to just keep things simple.

When they made it to front step. Gray knocked on the door and they stood back waiting for anyone to answer. The door very slowly opened and a teen, no more than maybe fourteen answered. She stared at Gray and Juvia, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"May I help you, ma'am, and sir?" Juvia smiled, relieved that this encounter was less painful.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail." She took a step back and revealed the baby behind her in Gray's arms. The young girl's eyes began to widen. "We've brought a child from the shelter on the other side of Bosco. Silaice sent us here." The young girl's face began to brighten and she began to have tears stream down her face. Juvia and Gray took a step back, surprised by the instant change in mood.

The door opened wider and a older woman with light brown hair, rolled up into a bun at the top of her head smiled and laid a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Good afternoon mages from Fairy Tail. Please come in." She turned down to the young girl and ushered inside. "Abelia, please go make some tea." The young girl nodded and turned walking into the back.

Gray and Juvia were taken into the back, vintage living room. Juvia knew this was a shelter, but where were all the children? The woman from before smiled at them and watched as Abelia came and set the coffee table in front of them with cups of steaming tea. Juvia watched her as her small round face was twisted with a mix of joy and sadness. Juvia wanted to put her arms around her. When she was done, the woman asked for Abelia to sit next to her. When she did, the conversation began.

"Now then, thank you so much for taking care of the baby on your way here. I'm sure it must have been a hassle." Juvia immediately cut in.

"No at all!" she insisted, "He was very good and the trip wasn't long. I'm glad we were able to bring him her in one piece. He seems very important…" Juvia slowly glanced over to the young girl. Her eyes began to well with tears again.

"Indeed he is." The woman said. "This center isn't home to very many children, but each and every one of them have something important to them. We do everything and anything we can to get it back to them. This child, is no different."

"You mean…"Gray said slowly, "This baby belongs to this young girl?"

The older woman smiles. "Yes. A few years ago the parents of Abelia had passed away. She was brought here when no one accepted her in her family. During the process, she got separated from her younger brother, the baby you are holding right now. He was just born and was left in the hospital for special treatment. He was born a bit premature. We were supposed to receive him a month ago, but he never showed. Last week we received a call from Silaice's shelter stating they were sending an infant our way with mages. We were hoping that infant was her younger brother and to see that it is, is a relief to everyone of this facility."

Abelia stood up then and walked over to Juvia and Gray. She got on her hands and knees before them and bowed her head. Juvia immediately asked for her to lift her head. When the young girl didn't move Gray and Juvia allowed for her to thank them. With tears streaming down her face. "Thank you!" She cried. "Thank you so much! Thank you, Thank you!" Juvia smiled at the young girl and lifted her head.

"There's no need for you to thank me. Thank the woman behind you for tracking down your brother." The young girl turned to the woman behind her and bowed her head again. "Now then." Juvia grabbed the baby out of Gray's arms and carried him over to the younger girl. She handed him off to her and smiled. "You have to support his head with the crook in your arm your elbow makes." Gray snapped his head up and grinded his teeth together.

After a while of Gray and Juvia talking to Abelia and explaining everything that she needed to do to keep the baby healthy, they left. Juvia once again said nothing to him at all. Gray didn't try to start a conversation with her either.

The trip on the way back home was filled with complete silence between the two. The tension was so thick it could cut them both and still have no effect on the situation. Gray was left empty. He completely regretted what he said to Juvia, but at the same time, he was so pissed that she had feelings for Laxus, that he couldn't bring himself to apologize. And it wasn't the fact that she could possibly have feeling for him, it was the fact that she wouldn't clarify if she did have any feelings for him. That's what just threw the oil onto his flames. He wanted to be sure Juvia didn't have any feeling for Laxus, he wanted to be sure that she was still in love with him, that Juvia wanted only him. For what reason, hell if he knew. All he knew was that Juvia being around Laxus, pissed him the fuck off.

* * *

Laxus pushed his head down to the base of the Guild table and groan loudly, Freed watched him from across the table, amusement clearly on his face. When Laxus didn't move and appeared to look like a little child pouting, Freed cleared his throat and chuckled at his friend. "Laxus, is there something wrong?" Laxus's response was immediate.

"No."

Freed slowly nodded, watching Laxus steadily start to bang his head on the table. "Laxus." Freed tried again, "there's obviously something wrong. Normal grown men don't bang their heads against tables." Laxus doesn't say anything back, he only nods understanding what Freed is saying.

"Grown men don't bang their heads against tables."

"Laxus what's wrong?" Laxus lifts his head and frowns at his team leader. The rune mage looks back with look of amusement and perplexity in his eyes. "Does it have something to do with a certain water mage?"

"It has everything to do with the water mage." Freed takes note of this and smiles.

"Well sense you're being open about it right now, why don't you go ahead and let me know what's going on. Between you and Juvia. Just earlier you two were discussing about eloping and now she'd got your heart on your shoulder and making you bang your head into a table. I'm lost and you're scaring me."

"One," Laxus says, his frown deepening. "It's a mission Freed, how many times do I have to explain to you our relationship isn't and won't be of that caliber. Two, my heart isn't on my sleeve-"

"Shoulder."

"Shoulder," Laxus corrects himself, glaring at the green haired man, "You asked and I only answered your question. Lastly, she hasn't called me back via larcrima yet and I'm worried."

"That she chose to elope with Gray instead?"

"That she won't make it back before I have to leave." Laxus sighs, turning his head and watching the door. "They should have been done by now." Freed takes a stand and gathered a few of his items of the table. He hikes them into the crook of his arm and turns to leave.

"I think it'll be a matter of time before they return. I wouldn't worry much about Juvia, she's a woman that can hold her own ground." Laxus nods in agreement. To himself Freed mumbles, "And a woman who changes even the grumpiest sack of a man to a worrying buffoon." Before turning and heading out the door. Just as he makes it to the main doors, he pulls them open only to come face to face with Juvia and Gray. Freed smirks and places a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "Good evening, Juvia. Its nice to see you've returned from your mission in one piece." Juvia returns a half smile.

"Thank you Freed-kun. Although she is very tired, Juvia has come all the way to the guild to speak with Laxus-san." Freed notices the way Gray tenses as the words leave her mouth. Her also notices how she's changed her speech point of view back into third. Freed takes in a breath. Laxus had a good bit to handle for sure right now.

"As for Laxus," Freed says, withdrawing his hand, "He's in his normal seat, waiting for you. He was very worried about your mission outcome." He smiles before walking away. "I'd be best to see him before he has a mental breakdown." Juvia watches Freed leave before turning and making her way into the Guild. When she sees Laxus, she perks up and runs over, tackling him in a hug.

"Laxus-san! Juvia has returned and is very excited to go on the mission with you!" Laxus gives her a smile and lets her plant into the seat next to him.

"Good to hear, cause we leave early tomorrow morning. I'll walk you home so you can get prepared and repack." He stands and makes his way to the main door, Juvia in tow. As they leave Gray takes Juvia by the arm and stops them. Laxus turns back frowning down on the younger mage for the disruption.

"Juvia, we need to talk. I know you're tired and you want to go home, but we've got to talk…" He looks down to his shoes, before digging his hands into his pockets. He couldn't hold it in. He has to apologize before Laxus ends up being the one gaining all of her attention. He sees the way she ogles him. He sees the way her atmosphere changes as soon as his name is brought up. He _hates_ it. Juvia says nothing but instead turns to Laxus for guidance. When the dragon slayer says nothing himself, Juvia nods.

"Juvia will speak with Gray when she gets back from her mission with Laxus-san. " Gray narrows his eyes.

"Why not now, I want to talk to you no-"

"Because Juvia is hurt after what Gray-san said." Gray bites his lip and curses himself to death. Juvia looks away and walks back closer into Laxus. "For right now, Juvia can't look at Gray-san, so she has to leave for a while until she can clear her mind." She bows and before leaving, tugging on Laxus's jacket for him to follow.

* * *

Juvia walked slowly along the edge of the canal. She remembered seeing Lucy balance herself along the edge, but Juvia never had the balance Lucy could possibly have in order to do that. She wanted to talk to Gray to night, but she was afraid that if she had confessed what she really felt like inside, I'd only make things worse between them. As she said, she needed more time to clear her mind and focus on other things. Maybe she'd get advice from Laxus while on the mission.

Laxus watched her from the corner of his eyes before sighing and opening his mouth. "I guess you wouldn't care to let me know what's going on." Juvia's mouth draws a thin line.

"Juvia is very upset, but she's made Gray-sama even more upset because she's uncertain about her feelings."

"What feelings?"

Juvia pauses, stopping the both in the middle of the road. The cold evening air breezes past them chilling their exposed arms and legs. It passes through only for a moment before it continues on carrying away Juvia's weight, her shoulders now only heavy with pain and regret. "Juvia's feelings about Laxus-san."

Laxus freezes, turning and looking back at the water mage. "You're feelings about me?"

"Juvia really likes Laxus-san, but Gray-sama is mistaking it for another like as if Juvia wanted to be more with Laxus-san than she does Gray-sama. Gray-sama got really angry and told Juvia that he would never love her. So Juvia tried not to bother Gray-sama for the rest of the mission." Laxus took this all in. That would explain why she reverted back to her old speaking pattern. Juvia continued. "Juvia cares about Gray-sama and Laxus-san…but Juvia is in love with Gray-sama."

"Then you need to tell him that." Juvia looks up into Laxus's eyes for a brief moment. "Did you clarify and tell Gray that?" Juvia shook her head.

"Juvia was afraid that Gray-sama wouldn't love her back. Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to hate her for always pushing herself on him" Laxus takes in a deep breath before letting out a loud sigh and rubbing his hands over his face.

"You're worried about that now!?" Juvia takes a step back and fiddles with her fingers.

"Juvia has learned that her past strategies for winning Gray-sama's heart were very far fetched."

"You don't say."

"Juvia doesn't need Laxus-san to pick on her in her worst time!" Laxus laughs aloud and ruffles the younger mage's hair. "Laxus-san!" He looks down at her and smiles.

"If you want Gray to understand you've got to let him know things like that. Gray's just not going to automatically understand that you will only ever love him. As a human being, Gray knows that it's normal for someone to find another person to pursue once they find that things aren't working out with someone else. He probably thought because he has never replied to your bizarre love confessions, that you have moved on and found someone else to fall for, that person just happened to be me because we've become friends…in a very abnormal way."

Juvia looks up, looking deeply into Laxus's eyes. "Laxus-san thinks Juvia as a friend?" Laxus smiles back at her and gives her a small nod. This gave Juvia a surge of happiness. Immediately she dove in and gave Laxus another breath taking hug. Laxus awkwardly, wraps his arms around her in return and pats her back a little. "Thank you Laxus-san. Juvia will let Gray know first thing in the morning about how she feels."

"You'll still go on the mission with me right?" Juvia buries her head deep within Laxus's chest and nods.

"If it isn't a bother to Laxus-san."

"It takes a lot to bother me." Laxus took in a deep breath and just held the water mage in his arms. He'd wait until after the mission to break the news to her...


	4. The little girl and the War

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've had s really rough three months to go along with n already fucked up year. I feel vial. Like I've done the most disgust thing ever and my body knows this. I can eat, sleep, and I've been shaking for no reason. I'm tired. I always feel drained. I need some time to clear my head everyone. Really I'm so sorry. I truly truly am. I'm sorry.**

 **But I've got to get this off my chest. I need people to know what's been going on just in case, worse case scenario, I end up hurting myself.**

 **Please listen to me. I'll never cry out for help again. I swear. So please...please just listen.**

* * *

When I was younger, I use to frequently get nightmares. Who knows what caused them, they just seemed to always attack me. On those nights, I'd lie in bed and cry out. I'd cry and cry, until someone heard and came and rescued me. Now that i've gotten older, I realize, how foolish I was, depending on someone else to erase the pain. Now that I am older, pain isn't easily erased.

As a little girl, you could go back to sleep, wake up the next morning and forget everything that has happened to you. Things aren't easy to forget now. Even if you wanted it to be. Older now, if I was to cry out like my younger self did, no one would come because at this age you are expected to depend and deal with things yourself. Because in everyone's eyes a mature young lady is supposed to sit still, be quiet, and only seen.

However, we aren't seen as young ladies now, we're seen as objects.

We often take things out on each other, us as human beings. If we feel pain, we blame it on someone else. If you were angry, you took it out on someone else. If you were lonely, you'd throw away those who were really beside you. If only we could throw away scars the way we threw away emotions. The way we threw away people.

I was never able to ever truly throw away anything. Things were always taken from me. You found luck? Gone. Happiness? Gone. Love? Gone. Support? Gone. I'm always in a masquerade. I've mastered putting on a facade in front of people. Dressing nice, talking proper, laughing loud, smiling wide. These were all things I do everyday rinse and repeat, and I'm sick of it.

Blow after blow, things have been crashing down on me. I've been in a wave a misery. Sit here. Look nice. Stand straight. Head up. Chin high. Big smile. When does it ever stop!? When can you take enough? Are human beings made to break? Are our lives a games to toy with? What right should you have to take my heart, and rip it in shreds? You can't take my emotions. My rage. My heartache. Its there. Its always there. I feel. I'm real.

But we can't always express that. These words mean nothing if they aren't expressed. These words mean not a damn thing on shielded ears and turned eyes. So I can't expressing anything. Nothing I say is being heard. I've tried to be that little girl, sitting up in bed, crying for someone to take the pain away. I've tried to cling on to someone. Just one person. And then they leave. They're taken from me.

So I'm not sorry I'm not "effective enough" I'm not sorry if I've "betrayed" you. I'm not sorry " I keep doing the same things over and over again" even after you tell me not to. I'm not sorry "I left you hanging on your own. I'm not sorry I'm "not fast enough". I'm not sorry I don't want to have sex at this age. I'm not sorry if I focus on myself more than anyone else. I'm not sorry I keep making the same mistakes over and over again. Because damn it I tried to fix these mistakes. I fucking cried out. I was a little girl. I screamed. I hollered. I yelled. I kicked . I fought and I lost. I lost to this nightmare. While I'm the one who gets blamed, shunned, used, and mistreated everyone else gets to play the adorable little girl. Everyone is a victim, yet no one is the murder. No one admits to red stained hands.

I don't want help now. Don't offer. I don't need sympathy. Don't bother. I don't need prayer. Don't waste your time. I don't need encouragement. Don't try. Because when I asked for that shit no one took the time out to give it. So yeah I'm angry, but you know what? Worse of all I'm hurt. I'm tired, angry, and hurt. And it continues on making a year.

Is anyone happy now?

No you aren't. Because you've always been happy. You've always been fine. No one cared. And you still don't.

That's why I write, that's why I wrote this. That's why I can't trust not a damn soul. That's why i feel so broken, used, and disgusting. That's why I'm dead on the inside crying out. Because outside, outside this little girl is watching a war. A war where everyone loses.

And even after all that said, I still need help. Warmth. Love. And forgiveness.

I've given this one last try. So here we go...

Please help me.


End file.
